Naruto: Ninja Of The Light Hawk Wings
by MissAzuka
Summary: Narutos life has been filled with hardship and loss, abandoned by all and faced with repeated attempts on his life.  On one particular night however he taps into a power he not realize he had and what is it with becoming a pink haired scientists guineapig


**HIA EVERYONE,**

**This is another story idea by me and a crossover one at that, the idea came to me, well, not sure, actually had a lot of story ideas and kinda mixed and matched them together to get this story so VOILA!**

**Just as a fair warning this story will have a lot of dark twists and turns, how dark, well, depends how i feel when i write the chapter mwuahahahahah though i hope i get the characters just right...well, the ones i am not changing anyway, probably lots of bashing too in the future not sure, though plenty of fighting and probably death as well for you ecchi's out there, there will be plenty of fun bits as well with pairings that i think will be quite cute.**

**Anyway, read and i hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh, i do not own any Naruto or Tenchi related items, that include locations, characters, items, names, handkerchiefs, commercial products, action figures, hentai toys etc.**

* * *

><p>His lungs stung, his heart raced within his ribcage and his breaths came labored to the young boy as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. On occasion the small boy who wore tattered black cargo pants and a long sleeve unbuttoned white shirt that was slightly too big for him would drop down from several stories into the ally's below.<p>

Feeling his bones crack and fracture but the pain that shot through his system just as quickly vanished as his body mended itself at an accelerated rate. He had to ignore these things otherwise this time he might just end up dead if the shouting behind him and the occasional fireball that impacted the ally walls and floor near him were and indication.

Who is this boy you wonder? Well, to clarify things the young boy lives in the shinobi village of Konoha, considered the strongest of the five great Shinobi villages, many legends have come from this great village and was even founded by a legend in the shinobi world. The village of Konoha has stood for over a century, having fought in what later became to be known as the Three Great Shinobi Wars and many disasters.

The most recent of these disasters happened less than a decade ago, six years to be exact when the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, marched through Hi no Kuni, the land of fire. The Demon stood taller than any building and higher than most mountains, its tails said to be able to cause tsunamis' and the destruction of entire mountain ranges with only a single swipe.

If the Demon had targeted Konoha or if the shinobi village was simply unfortunate enough to be in its path, no one knows for certain, only that it arrived and brought with it the deaths of thousands, shinobi and civilians alike.

Nothing was able to stop it, nor slow it, some of the most powerful ninjutsu known to the world were thrown at it only to be shrugged off as though they had not even hit the Demon, certain destruction for Konoha seemed to be the only outcome.

That was until the appearance of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, known in konoha as the fourth great fire shadow and to the world as the yellow flash of konoha due to his actions in the third great Shinobi War. The Yondaime went into battle with the Demon Fox upon the head of his summoned beast, the boss of the toads, Gamabunta and with his appearance brought the light of hope that had left all but a few of the loyal Konoha Shinobi.

After what had been described by eye witness accounts as a battle beyond even Kage level, the Yondaime was able to slay the Kyuubi no Yoko and save Konoha from its fate, however, it came at a terrible price, the sacrifice of the Yondaimes life.

This is what was told to the people of the outside world, after all, who would want to risk open war with Konoha if it was able to kill the mightiest of the Nine Bijuu? Within the walls of Konoha and due to leakage of information most of Hi no Kuni however, people knew that this was simply a story to ward off any planned offensive by the other shinobi villages .

The truth was that no one could kill a Bijuu, creatures of supposedly pure chakra and evil, the only way to even stop one of these great beasts is to seal it away and that was what the Yondaime did within a child that had just its umbilical cord cut and ripped away from its mothers pleading arms.

The retired sandaime Hokage, the third great fire shadow, The Kami no Shinobi due to his supposed knowledge of all of Konoha's Jutsus', Hiruzen Sarutobi, took the mantle of fire shadow once more to prevent total anarchy within the village that had lost its leader.

The elderly hokage announded to the people upon his re-instatement only hours after the event that the Yondaime had nobly sacrificed himself to save his precious people and village. That Minato had sealed the kyuubi away within the very child he held at that moment and that it was the jailor of the nine tailed demon.

However, certain things were left out by him, such as the facts that the jailor of the kyuubi was in fact Minato's own son, that his mother was still alive but banished from the village due to her refusal to have the boy raised as a weapon and supposedly killing Sarutobi's wife who was the womans Midwife. Most importantly of all, he did not tell the people of Konoha that Minato's dying words were to raise the boy to be strong and to be seen as a hero that keeps the Kyuubi no Yoko from finishing what it started.

The first few days passed with no commotion, people mourning the loss of their loved ones and rebuilding what had been destroyed within and outside of the walls of Konoha but once people had time to settle down and clear their minds of the tragedy, then was when it all begun. Demands for the boy to be turned into a weapon by most of the Ninja clans and handed over to them. The civillian and a large numbers of the Shinobi population demanding the death of the Beast and finish what the Yondaime had begun.

Now, while Sarutobi did not have the best intentions for the jailor of the Kyuubi, he did not have the worst intentions either, unable to fully bring himself to hate the child that seemed to be the bearer of all his problems. He even partially blamed the boy for the death of his wife just for being brought into the world, the troubles 90percent of his village gave him about the boy still being alive.

After four years of keeping the boy alive without much help on Hiruzens' part except for forcing the maitran of the orphanage to keep him, not to stop her from people entering and trying to kill him, he could not, to put it simply, be bothered anymore and simply wrote the boy off in every way possible. Less than thirty minutes after his decision, the boy had more attempts on his life than he had in the past 4years.

The maitriach of the orphanage kicked him out with a knife stuck in his back and just the blood soaked clothes on his back.

Death seemed to be certain for the boy, somehow he always kept surviving, stabbings, burning, drowning, electrocution, poisoning, crusifixion, mutilation and even amputation, no matter what hey did, they always saw him alive and apparently well the next day, why no one ever tried to decapitate him was one of the things the boy wondered, it would be guaranteed.

But in a village filled with drunk civillians, Shinobi and Kunoichi who have been trained to stab their targets or slit their throats, it never seemed to have crossed any of their minds.

For almost three years now the boy had to survive by himself, surviving injuries that would have killed all others, through starvation and dehydration, loss of blood and limbs, he pushed through it all, outrunning mobs, fighting off civliians that tried to stab him with shattered bottles, pitchforks, name a household item or weapon and it is likely that they tried killing him with it.

It was no surprise then that the boy only months away from turning 7 looked hardly like any child his age.

Unruly shoulder length blond spiky hair on his head that seemed to stick out in every direction, surprisingly chizzled facial features with no sign of baby fat, three distinct 'whisker' marks on each cheek, that couple with his slightly longer and pointed ears, elongated sharp canines and cold slitted blue eyes that could freeze hell itself, along with a body devoid of fat and surprisingly tightly packed muscles gave the boy a truly feral appearance.

The boy was known as the demon, monster, hell spawn, kyuubi incarnate, beast, death bringer, unclean one, the immortal evil but what his true name was Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present however...<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto prepared to run around another corner without slowing, going at speeds that no genin could match only chuunins and above, he had no regard for his body itself as those that were trying to catch up to him could see his feet skidding along the ground and his body already turning to run down the ally once he made the corner. His shoulder hit the ally wall, absorbing the impact at the cost of dislocating his arm but allowing him to keep his pace while others would have to slow down unless they wanted to hit the wall head on or do as he did.<p>

Growling under his breath, once clear of the ally and out onto the streets, he threw his dislocated right arm out wards and groaned with satisfaction as he felt the familiar crack as his shoulder was back in its socket.

Running right across the street and into a dead end ally, naruto leapt onto a large garbage container and jumped towards the opposite wall, pushing himself off with his feet repeatidly, pushing from wall to wall and up the ally towards the top of the buildings.

As he cleared the top of the building a fist suddenly impacted the side of his face, sending him straight back down into the ally, colliding and bouncing off the large garbage container he had used. Blood running down the corners of his mouth and from his split bottom lip, trying to regain his breath and bearings.

Before he could do this a foot connected with his ribs and send him into the wall at the end of the ally, spider cracks forming around the point of impact from the force used. Coughing loudly, hacking up blood, naruto's vision blurred, anyone would have lost conciousness at this point but he pushed through it. Bringing himself onto his hands and knees, his ears picking up the sound of chuckling and mumbling as the Shinobi chasing him seemed to think that they finally had him, sadly they were right.

Letting his body slump backwards, his back against the wall and his legs spread out before him, left hand resting against his broken ribs and the right wiping the blood from his smirking mouth.

"Neh, took you long enough this time to corner me, who was the guy at the top of the ally anyway?" He asked with that defiant smirk on his lips and apparently no care in the world by the tone of his voice.

"That was me, just happened to be walking along on the road of life and saw these good people and thought i would lend them a hand." A man wearing standard ANBU gear and a Inu mask covering his face, the only defining feature was his gravity defying silver hair that stuck up making him look somewhat like a dressed up scarecrow.

"Inu-san! I missed you, its been so long, how've you been? Still nursing that lovebite from Anko-chan?" Naruto asked with a smirk and was very satisfied to see Inu-san twitch and unintentionally reach for his neck where the student of the traitor Orochimaru had left the very same gift that Orochimaru gave her.

"Sadly yes, but seeing the life drain from her eyes sure made it worth it." Inu-san said rather happily and Naruto could have sworn he saw the guy eye smile him beneath the Inu mask.

"Inu-san, just get it over with an kill him!" One of the people behind him shouted where a rather large crowd had formed carrying various weapons.

"Idiots, sigh, you've been trying that for almost seven years and i am still alive, when will you give up?" Naruto asked with obvious annoyance though trying to buy time as he felt that his ribs and internal damage was almost fully healed.

Barely having time to react, a shinobi wearing standard chuunin attire rushed passed Inu-san with a nodaichi and attempted to slice through Naruto, who had barely time to push himself out of the way only to growl out loudly, clenching his teeth as he had not been able to move his arm out of the way in time and felt his hand severed at the wrist.

"Now, now, no need to be hasty." Inu said as he placed his hand on the chuunins shoulder and moved him back trying to have a little more fun himself before letting the crowd have their way.

Inus' attention was brought back to Naruto though at the sound of chuckling as the boy of 5ft height was surprisingly standing now with a wide defiant smirk on his face.

"Neh, Inu-san, want to see a trick?" Naruto asked childishly.

"Sure." He said with an eye smile beneath his mask though quickly scanning the top of the ally to make sure the other memebers of his ANBU squad would prevent Naruto from escaping.

The young boy held out his left arm show off where his hand had been severed and what most noticed was that the stump was not bleeding. Bringing his left arm across his chest, Naruto placed the palm of his right hand against the stump, still smirking, after a brief glow he pulled his right hand away and surprisingly the more he pulled his hand away, the more of his left hand appeared before fully appearing from seemingly nothing and looking though it had never been severed, though the severed left hand was still on the floor.

"TA-DA!" Naruto laughed at their gobsmacked expressions and on the outside looked rather pleased with himself. On the inside he felt exhausted, restoring his hand took the last of his chakra and while it would have been smarter to try and escape with the chakra he had left, he just wanted to piss these guys off.

"Wha-How?" Inu surprised the others around him by yelling out.

"That is even more proof that he is the Kyuubi incarnate! Lets kill him!" One of the civillians in the back who had seen this shouted and the crowd started to advance, Inu's outstretched arm though stopped them.

"Since i caught him at least let me have a little fun first." Inu said with an eye smile beneath his mask and while a lot of them mumbled beneath their breaths, they eventually nodded their concent.

Turning to face Naruto, Inu was pleased to see Naruto breathing heavily, sweat pouring off his forehead, slumped back against the wall.

"That little trick cost a lot of chakra didn't it?" He asked curiously as he went through three quick handsigns and grabbed his left wrist, lightning encasing his fist accompanied by the sound of chirping.

"Yeah, worth it, though i am curious." Naruto said which got Inu's attention. "I thought assassination techniques are meant to be swift, quiet and deadly...so...that chidori of yours really sucks." Naruto chuckled.

Inu growled beneath his breath and rushed at Naruto, leaving a long groove in the ground where he dragged his famed Chidori along and went once close enough threw his arm forward to pierce naruto's head.

Naruto only smiled, it wasn't defiant, mocking, childish, no, it was a true smile, perhaps his nightmare would finally be over now. He in no way seeked death but neither did he want to live through the pain of another beating that would kill anyone else thirty times over.

'Be safe' A familiar womans voice suddenly whispered in his head and his eyes snapped opened, gasping as a light suddenly errupted in front of him, blocking his and everyone elses vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan, Masaki Residence.<strong>

* * *

><p>In her own little pocket dimension, Washu Hakubi, the universes proclaimed greatest and yet, Worst, scientist, was leaning back in her rather comfortable chair, hands resting behind her head, humming softly to herself to pass the time. Floating in front of her was one of a dozen holographic screens that was running one of the countless experiments she loved to perform.<p>

This one specifically was running diagnostics on the schematics of another possible weapon that could quite literally destroy the universe.

It was a shame that she could never build such a weapon without having to worry about the Jurian Royal Family hunting her down, after all the commotion that started a few years ago with her being rescued from Kagato onboard his flagship Soja, which she just happened to create as well.

There was also the time where she proclaimed she changed her ways only for someone to discover three months later that she was creating a fortress moon with the power to obliterate planets with the amount of weapons it was going to have along its surface.

Also the fact that she was the creator and mother of both Ryoko and Ryo-ohki who both took on the Jurian royal family, matching anything they could throw at them and in the end destroyed roughly 26planets and 69 colonies, give or take a few.

So, Washu was keeping quiet for now, people were still rather angry and annoyed with her even though the Ryoko incident was over 700 years ago now, that of course didn't stop her from designing weapons and devices for her eventual domination over the universe.

Washu suddenly threw her arms into the air laughing like a mad woman at the thought of universal domination crossed her thoughts again.

Suddenly one of the holographic screens to her right flashed and beeped rather loud and repeatidly catching her attention. Oh, she almost forgot about that experiment, turning her chair that floated above the ground to the consol and quickly begun typing far too quickly for any normal human to keep up with.

This particular experiment, well, she actually had given up on it a few months ago as it wasn't producing any results that were promising, so the fact that something with it was happening was rather exciting her.

After several more moments her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips and she quickly typed for several more moments before pushing the floating holographic consol away from her and jumping off her seat to land on her small feet.

Rushing over to her main consol, which was attached to one of her super computers the size of a small moon, glad she had invented this pocket dimension technology, unlike the other consols this one was actually physically real and not a holographic one.

A large black portal suddenly appeared next to her as she typed away, sparks of yellow electric like currents sparking outwards from the rim of the portal and without hesitation Washu Hakubi, universes greatest and worst scientist jumped in.

"Helloo?...Washu?...Little washu? sniffsniff...i crashed my ship again." A certain blond asked as she stuck her head through the door that opened into the Masaki residence.

* * *

><p><strong>Back In Konoha,<strong>

* * *

><p>Washu appeared in the middle of the street and looked around, a frown on her face as she took in the details and to be honest from the readings she was getting she was expecting something a little more, modern, not wooden houses and people clothed in such archaic fashion, though this again from her own personal view.<p>

Why was no one screaming demon and making a run for it you wonder? Well, they weren't moving, more specifically, time wasn't moving.

Wiping her hand through the air in front of her, a brief shimmer and a small holographic consol appeared, typing briefly with only her right hand, a rather large arrow appeared on the screen, Washi following the arrow and the screen remaining the same distance in front of her.

Several minutes passed and Washu could see larger amounts of people were heading towards the same direction making her more curious. Sighing in annoyance, the arrow she was following was pointing towards an ally where a rather large mob seemed to have gathered and were blocking her way.

With trained ease and precision, Washu jumped into the air, spinning and rotating in mid flight before landing gently on the tips of her feet, smiling and laughing to herself, bowing after her little performance to the crowd she was facing, though of course being stuck in time they couldn't see it.

Turning around, Washu gasped at first in shock before her mouth turned into a smirk of utter glee and a certain glint appeared in her eyes, oh yes, she just found herself a new guini pig to experiment on.

Before her was a young boy, appearance wise he looked to be perhaps 12years old though the monitor that floated before her that was running scans of him now instead of pointing arrow, said he was not even 7years old.

He was blond with spiky hair that if he let it grow out for another year would likely resemble her own or Ryoko's, his white unbottened shirt, covered with dirt and blood showed off his strong chest and stomach, his arms looked very nice as well.

What mildly concerned her was the fact that he was so young and yet was what could be discribed as the perfect physical speciment, his eyes as well, cold, filled with hatred looking at a man with a nodoichi. Oh, it didn't help the fact that he was what seemed to be in the middle of a fight.

A man wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with a green zipped up vest was hovering in mid air, nodoichi striking down at the boy. Another man wearing black with grey pieces of armor and a animal mask with what looked like lightning wrapped around his hand stabbing with his hand towards the boy. The boy also had his right arm stretched out towards someone else who seemed to have been in mid charge.

Now to clarify things again, what had Washu absolutely giddy was that the man with the nodoichi in mid air was being blocked by the boys left arm with what looked like a crystal shaped shield made out of pure light hovering inches from his arm.

Another crystal shaped light right in front of him, blocking the lightning covered hand and a third, almost twice as long as the other acting as both shield and sword as it hovered above his right arm and stabbed right into the charging mans chest.

There was no mistaken it, these were wings of the Light-Hawk!

* * *

><p><strong>Before you ask about the weird paragraphing etc. i don't know, maybe its because i use firefox or its one of my addons messing it up but for some reason it never seems to work for me so please bare with it.<br>**

**So, what does everyone thing? Dark? Too dark? Too much info given? well that last part the various details of course will be explained through out the later chapters, this was mainly to show just how hard, cruel and unforgiving Konoha was towards Naruto through his life.**

**If anyone who knows and watched Tenchi, any of the Tenchi shows and doesn't know who the blond who crashed her ship was...well...i kinda want to slap you right now, lol XD**

**P.S. for those of you waiting for chapters for my other stories, well, to be honest i still am not sure about the my TT stories though i can say for a fact that i have completed chapter 2 for Naruto: Life anew and am proof reading, adding bits here and there etc. and i don't think i have ever seen anyone have Tayuya swear as much as i have her in that chapter, heh...~sweatdrops~**


End file.
